


New Sensations

by Multifangirl69



Series: The sins of Spider-man [9]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Blindfolds, But it was worth tagging, Consensual Underage Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, No actual sex, Sensory Deprivation, Shameless Smut, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifangirl69/pseuds/Multifangirl69
Summary: Peter wants to try something new for Miles training. Even though he was reluctant at first, Miles ends up enjoying it.





	New Sensations

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by captivating-clifford on Tumblr - Peter B. Parker/Miles Morales + Sensory Deprivation

"Are you sure about this?" Miles asked, not looking up from the soft piece of cloth in his hands. Only a light chuckle made him look up. Right into Peters beaming face. He was way too excited about the idea.

"You trust me, right?" Peter replied, taking the blindfold from inbetween Miles inspecting fingers. The boy gave a small nod, faint suspicion still flickering in his dark eyes.

Of course he trusted Peter. Since they met he was nothing but helpful. An amazing mentor and...well, Miles still couldn't quite believe what he was to the older man. How it even happened, he wasn't sure. Only a few weeks after Peter and Gwen came back into his universe, they had this moment alone. They talked and somehow ended up kissing. It all still felt like a dream.

Yet, here he was, feeling Peters long fingers softly stroking his cheeks, this stupid smile of contentment curling on the mans face. Miles gave a defeated sigh, rubbing against the soft touch like a cat begging for more.

"My spider senses are great, okay?" Miles complained. Still, he didn't pull away as the dark purple cloth obstructed his vision, another deep sigh when the familiar fingers scratched the back of his head. He was almost disappointed when Peter pulled his hands away. The remnants, hanging from the knot, sending a faint shiver down his spine as they brushed against his neck.

"Well, if you say so, then this task will be no problem," Peter taunted. Miles could hear his shoes scratching over the floor, aware how the mans body heat left the air cold in front of him.

Yes, he trusted Peter, but the idea of blinding himself during their training fights was stupid. 'Testing all of your senses is important', he had said. Nothing was wrong with them. His reaction time was great and-

He barely dodged the fist, the hard knuckles still close enough to make him feel the whirled up breeze on his face. Okay, he was serious about this. Miles wasn't gonna lose this! He closed his eyes, scaring away the last bit of light breaking through the purple material and took a deep breath.

Another swift punch dodged and he went for a counter. He caught himself from stumbling as his fist hit nothing but air. Though the sound of shoes scraping the floor told him it was close.

Again and again Miles avoided Peters fists, bolting from side to side, once tumbling back against a wall. Another punch missed his head by an inch. He dropped onto his knees, taking a pained groan from Peter as a hint of being distracted from hitting the wall and took the moment to slip right under the mans legs. Quickly he scrambled back onto his feet, spun around on the heel of his shoes and went for another counter hit.

Swift fingers curled around his wrist, pulling just enough to make him lose balance. Miles staggered to the side or maybe back? He wasn't sure. Just a moment ago he had managed to tune his hearing just right to follow Peters every moment and now he felt like the ground underneath him was spinning.

A push against his shoulder was enough to make him fall. The impact wasn't painful, but he still groaned as the unpleasant feeling of defeat coursed through him.

"You did good," Peter stated and a moment later Miles felt the mans hand gently pulling at his wrist. With another deep groan he let himself be lifted, but only until he properly sat, legs crossed and a faint ache in his back.

"Did I?" Miles scoffed, moving his free hand to take off the blindfold, but another hand stopped him. Now with both wrists held still, he could only wait for Peter to instruct him further. 

Peter was up to something. He had a plan, but Miles mostly focused on the way the mans fingers pressed against his skin. Tight, not enough to make it painful. Gently his thumbs stroked his pulsating veins right under his palm.

"Yes and that's why you deserve a reward," Peter cooed, his finger slipping further down the boys arms. It felt...different than usually. With his vision gone, his mind automatically put a lot more focus on the soft contact of skin against skin. The heightened sensation pushed sparks along his spine, making him shiver.

"You trust me, right?" Peter asked, his voice suddenly a lot closer and Miles became aware of the hot breath brushing against his lips. He gave a small nod, instictively biting his tongue when he felt something crawling up his throat.

"Good. Just relax and _feel_." Peters hands dropped down to Miles hips, fingers searching for the edge of the boys shirt. The something in his throat pressed harder, forcing itself out. He could barely hold it in when his shirt was slowly pushed up, the seam brushing ghostly against his stomach and chest. Such a simple touch leaving him trembling.

A moment, that felt like eternity, later, the shirt was dropped onto the floor and cold air caressed his exposed skin. The familiar fingers found their way to his chest, pressing until he submitted to the unspoken order and layed back down. More cold clawed inside him, but it was only a matter of seconds until the floor underneath warmed up with his body heat.

Peters fingers left tingling trails as they wandered. Miles couldn't keep it anymore and moaned, arching into the exploring limbs. They stopped moving and a gentle pressure against his abdomen silently told him to stay still.

With a whine he obeyed, only lifting his legs a little to make his position more comfortable.

As if rewarding him for the obedience, the fingers trailed back up to his chest and pressed against his nipples. The sharp bolt of pleasure elicited another moan and Miles swore he heard an amused scoff from above him.

It was a whole new sensation feeling the familiar hands stroke every bit of skin, all because his vision was gone. Miles felt every little change in pressure, how the mans palms occasionally rub into his flesh. He could count the fingers. 6, then 4, then all 10 and back to 4, changing everytime they reached a new part of his body.

Small moans and whines escaped his throat and through all the pleasure he felt his erection painfully straining against his pants. Peter noticed too, if his next move was anything to go by.

Swiftly the hands roamed lower, stopping right above Miles pants. Agonizingly slow they dipped between skin and clothing, pulling, but not enough to actually move the restraining fabric. Miles almost complained, but only another desperate whine slipped past his quivering lips.

Another amused noise from above and his pants and underwear were pulled off, exposing his excitedly twitching dick and thighs. He groaned against the cold hitting the sensitive skin, but soon enough he was melting between strong fingers wrapping around his length.

Miles moans got louder, shaky between gasps and whines. Peters other hand kept up the exploration, dropping to his thighs and stroking in rhythm with his hand on Miles dick. More bolts of pleasure shook through him, leaving him shaking and writhing. 

His own fingers clawed at the blindfold, tightening around the purple cloth when Peters thumb pressed onto the leaking slit, catching drops of precum. It was more than difficult to not just tear off the blindfold, but somewhere between the pleasure induced haze and overwhelming sensations, he knew it would ruin the moment.

A hard squeeze around his length made him arch again, hips thrusting into the fist. His guts seemed to boil, just on the edge before it became painful. 

He was so close. His erratic thrusting got even more desperate. Just a little more. 

Peters free hand pushed against Miles hips, stilling his movements. Another annoyed whine-

And then Miles felt hot lips envelop him. The heat exploded inside him, making him see stars despite the darkness. His mind was spinning and he swore his vision wasn't the only sense fucked over.

The pleasure melted away and exhaustion crushed over him like a giant bolder. Miles was left trembling, breath shaky with every inhale. Through it all he could feel long fingers pulling at his blindfold. He lifted his head a little to make it easier to take it off. Blinking perplexed against the sudden intrusion of light, he lifted himself off the ground back into a sitting position.

"How are you feeling?" Peter asked, tone pure softness and a face twisted with genuine concern. Miles blinked away the last bit of blur and gave the man a small smile.

"I'm fine. That was..." With his mind still a whirled up mess, it took a moment to find the right word.

"Amazing."

"Good! I'm glad you enjoyed that," Peter laughed, leaning over to steal a quick kiss. Miles relished in the fleeting feel of the mans lips, almost pouting when it was over too quickly. But they had all the time in the world later and considering the hungry glimmer in Peters eyes, he too enjoyed this and was ready to let out some sexual frustration. So kissing wasn't the only thing Miles was gonna get tonight.


End file.
